The Shot
by greygoose70
Summary: Ryan's shot didn't miss...or did it. This is a S3E1 A/U story.


Title: The Shot, a 0301 A/U story

Author: greygoose70

Declaimer: I own nothing except the computer I wrote this on.

* * *

**For some unknown reason I have an obsession with this episode, at least the beginning of it. With that said I hope you enjoy what I did with it this time.**

* * *

The Apartment

He saw the flash then immediately felt the bullet as it penetrated his chest. The bullet that slammed him into the back wall, that dropped him to his knees then face down onto the hardwood floor.

Detective Kate Beckett rushed over to the lifeless body, to move the weapon out of his reach, but all she found was a cell phone, face down. She picked it up and turned it over, gasping when she saw her own face staring back at her. "No, no, no, no." she said no louder than a whisper. Immediately she felt for the man's carotid artery and found a pulse, it was a weak pulse but at least he still had one.

"Ryan! She yelled, "Call for a bus, he still has a pulse. And stay out there and wait for it" She then rolled the body over and her greatest fear was realized…it was Castle.

She located the entry wound and applied pressure to it, in an attempt to stem the flow of blood.

"Espo, find me some towels or something. And hurry." she commanded to her partner.

Esposito returned shortly tossing her a towel. "What are we gonna do Beckett? Ryan could lose his badge over this. Worse if Castle dies."

"I know, I know." she said, "I'm thinking."

Esposito spun around as he heard Ryan returning with the paramedics, who immediately relieved Beckett, prepping Castle for transport to nearest hospital.

"Where you taking him?" Beckett shouted. 'Presbyterian' she heard in return.

"Okay guys, let's start processing this place. I'll call Lanie and CSU."

"Already done boss," Ryan sharply replied.

The Precinct

Beckett was at her 'Murder Board' writing down all the info she currently had on the victim, one Maya Thompson and suspect, Richard Castle(?), when Esposito walked up saying he needed a cup of coffee, asking her if she needed one also. She heard the inquisitive nature in his voice, so glancing at her desk where her cup sat, still half full but probably cold, she told him yeah, she'd go with him.

Entering the breakroom Esposito broke the silence between them. "CSU picked up Castle's clothing from the hospital, you know they'll be checking it for GSR."

"Yeah but they probably won't find any, pretty sure Castle is not our killer."

"Did somebody get in touch with his mother and daughter?" He then asked.

"The Captain took care of it, was a call I didn't want to make." Replied Beckett as she finished getting her coffee and heading back to her desk, Espo doing the same.

Setting her coffee down she called out to Ryan who was just getting back from Internal Affairs, "How did it go?"

"Mandatory thirty days desk duty depending on the outcome of their investigation. "He answered. "Any word on Castle?"

"Nothing yet," Beckett replied, "But we still have a murder to solve so whatta say we get on it. Ryan you start digging in to our victim, find out everything you can about her. Also see if there are any street cams near her place. Espo you and I are going to start our own canvass. Lets go."

Beckett and Esposito made their way to the elevator, the doors sliding open just as they got there and a woman stepping off. The woman paused to ask them for directions to their Captains office, then thanking them as she proceeded toward where they indicated.

Ziva David (pronounced Dâ-veed) knocked on Captain Montgomery's door, entering when she heard him give his permission. She walked over in front of his desk, stuck out her hand, offering a greeting and said, "Agent Ziva David, Sir, NCIS.

"Captain Roy Montgomery, Agent David. What can the NYPD do for you?" He replied taking her her hand in acceptance.

"You can tell me why one of our agents is in the hospital with a hole in his chest, that one of your detectives put there."

Dropping her hand like it was a hot potato Montgomery stared at her as if in shock. "Did you just say _one_ of your agents."

"I did, one Richard Alexander Rodgers-David. The man you know as Richard Castle."

"Montgomery actually plopped down in his chair muttering. "Castle...a NCIS agent...wait! You said his last name is David..."

"He's also my brother," Ziva responded.

"Please have a seat Agent," Montgomery said as he picked up his phone. He pressed the button for Detective Ryan's extension and waited for him to pick up.

Detective Ryan answered his phone, hearing Captain Montgomery's voice, telling him to get Beckett back to the Precinct immediately and come directly to his office. "Yes Sir," he responded then hung up, picked up his cell and punched 'call' on Beckett's number.

Beckett and Esposito were almost to their destination when her cell rang. Hitting 'answer' and 'speaker' when she noticed it was Ryan she spoke. "What Ryan?

"Captain wants you back here immediately."

"Ryan tell him..."

"He said NOW, Beckett and come to his office when you get here."

"On the way. be there in ten." She then disconnected, checked traffic through her side mirror, negotiated a successful huey and headed back to the precinct.

Beckett exited the elevator and headed directly for Captain Montgomery's office. She stopped at his open door and knocked. "Come in detective and have a seat," Montgomery told her.

Beckett entered and took the chair next to the woman she had met briefly earlier, at the elevator. Montgomery then made the proper introduction. "Detective Kate Beckett meet Agent Ziva David, NCIS - and Castle's sister."

"Did you just say sister, Sir?" Beckett exclaimed.

'He did," Ziva announced. "And here's another surprise for you, Detective Beckett, your Richard Castle is actually Agent Richard A. Rodgers-David, NCIS.

Beckett sat there awe-struck at what she just heard. Richard Castle, the man who has followed her for research the past two years, who put up 100K to find her mothers killer, who has saved her life numerous times is a NCIS Agent. No wonder he knows so much about procedure, is an excellent shot, doesn't like doing paperwork.

Breaking the silence in the room Montgomery asked, "What else can you tell us Agent David?"

"Your victim is Navy Intelligence, she was the front runner for a case Rick and my boss, Agent in Charge Gibbs, were involved in this past summer."

"Wait. Castle told me he was spending the summer at his place in the Hamptons in order to finish his book. He left here with his arm draped around his ex-wife and publisher, Gina Cowell." Declared a confused Beckett.

"A ruse detective."

"So if he wasn't in the Hamptons, where was he?" Beckett asked.

"Afghanistan," Ziva proclaimed.

* * *

Meanwhile at NY Presbyterian Hospital CSU technician Clarence Jones waited patiently outside the doors of Operating Room number 3, waiting for one of the nurses inside to bring him the bullet retrieved from the body of Richard Castle and hopefully some good news as to his condition. It was almost another hour before any of that happened.

Jonesy, as he has come to be called, immediately rush back to the CSU lab to compare it against the one taken from the victim by M.E. Lanie Parrish. What he found both surprised and astonished him, the bullets were the same caliber but had not been fired from the same weapon. What was even more surprising was the fact that Castle was rumored to have been shot with a 9mm, both of these rounds were 22's. He needed to make a call.

* * *

Back at the Precinct Detective Beckett felt her heart stop at Agent David's proclamation. All this time she thought Castle was in the Hamptons cavorting with his ex-wife when in reality he was working a case thousands of miles away in a dangerous country. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the ringing of Captain Montgomery's phone.

"Captain Montgomery," he said answering his phone. "Hey Jonesy what do you need?" He responded after the caller identified themselves.

Montgomery continued listening as Jonesy explained his findings. "Well that's interesting. Thanks Jonesy I'll let everyone know."

"Was that about Castle?" Beckett instantly asked.

"Yes and something else also. But first Rick is out of surgery, he's stable, however the next 24 to 48 hours is critical so he's being kept in a medically induced coma to aide in his recovery."

Montgomery witnessed a contented sigh escape from the two women seated across from him. "What was the something else?" Ziva inquired.

"The bullets from Ms. Thompson and Castle were the same caliber, twenty-two..."

"That means Ryan's shot didn't hit Castle," Beckett said, instantly interrupting him.

"Correct Beckett but here's the interesting part; the caliber was the same but they were fired from two different weapons."

"That is interesting," Ziva commented. "Two shooters," Beckett making a comment of her own.

"Doubtful," Ziva said, "but what I find more interesting is how the shot that hit Rick was fire at the exact same time as when your Detective Ryan fired. I need to go see the crime scene."

"So NCIS is taking over the case," Beckett said with a bit of disgust in her voice.

"We could," Ziva responded, "but no, that's not why I came here. My only concern is for Rick, but with what I know now my job is to find out who shot him. We take it personal when a agent goes down. You on the other hand need to find out who killed Maya, however, if the two cases appear to overlap, which they seem too, then I suggest we work together to solve them. What do you think Captain Montgomery?"

"I think it's a terrific suggestion. One I am wholeheartedly going to endorse. Okay with you Beckett?

"Fine," she replied rather reluctantly.

"I would also like to bring in another agent, he's somewhat of a computer geek but he is a good agent and he will have access to databases that the NYPD doesn't."

"Sir, since we now know it wasn't Ryan that shot Castle shouldn't his mandatory desk duty be lifted." Beckett countered with.

"Not really Beckett. For one that order needs to come from IA. He could still be be looking at a minimum of one week for misfiring his weapon, so go ahead Agent David make your call."

Ziva stepped out of the office to make her call to the DC office, requesting that Agent McGee be allowed to join her in New York and why. Disconnecting upon receiving an approval she returned to the office informing Montgomery and Beckett everything was all set.

"Our other agent will be here in a couple of hours," she explained. "That should give me time to check out the crime scene before going to pick him up."

"I'd like to let the rest of my team know what's going on first, if you don't mind," Beckett said.

"You can tell them on the way, they're coming along," Ziva replied.

* * *

Maya Thompson's Apartment

"What are we actually hoping to accomplish here?" Esposito asked. "CSU has already been through this place with a fine toothed comb."

"I want to do a reenactment of the shooting for one thing, then I want to search for the one thing your CSU wasn't looking for," Ziva told them.

"And what would that be?" Ryan asked.

"The bullet fired from your weapon."

Following two reenactments of the shooting and a few more to determine the exact position of Ryan's weapon when it went off, they located the bullet in the wall behind the victims headboard. It wasn't found by the CSU team because the headboard is fabric covered, the fabric literally closed over the hole following the bullets penetration.

As Ziva stood standing in the same spot where Rick would have when shot she noticed the open window directly across and in-line with her. "Has that window always been open?" She asked the group there with her.

"As far I know, yes," Beckett answered, Ryan and Esposito just shrugging their shoulders.

"Was it dusted for prints?" She then asked as she walked toward it.

"Doesn't appear so," answered Ryan, who being the closest stepped in to take a closer look. "Why?"

"Because whoever shot Maya probably opened it. I believe the shot that hit Rick came from that building there, pointing to a apartment building directly across the way."

"Okay, but how did they know it would be Rick that showed up and how did they know to shoot at the same time as Ryan?" Beckett asked somewhat sarcastically.

"To answer your second question first - pure luck. As to the first, I believe this place is bugged. I suggest we start looking for potential hiding places, starting with her phone."

Ryan located Maya's land-line phone, removed a cover finding a small disk inside, that wasn't suppose to be there. "Got one," he yelled out.

"Esposito," Beckett shouted. "Go across the street, find the room where that shot could have came from and check it out."

"On it," he responded then left.

Ziva then took out her cell, located the number she wanted and hit call. when the other end answered she spoke. "Hey McGee, it's me. You have a connection? Good. I need to know the last number called from this phone, the number is 332-554-9586."

A couple minutes later a voice came back over her phone, which was now on speaker, "10:22 last night to 917-552-0199, that number belongs to…"

"Richard Rodgers - Richard Castle," Ziva and Beckett said simultaneously.

Right then Beckett's phone rang. Pulling it from her pocket she saw it was Espo, hit 'answer' saying, "what you got Espo? Okay, I'll be right there."

"What was that about?" Ryan asked. "Dead body," answered Beckett.

"Detective Beckett, did Detective Esposito called for a CSU team?" Ziva asked.

"Probably and probably an M.E. also," she answered.

"Would you ask one of them to dust this window for prints when they arrive, please."

"Sure, no problem," Beckett replied.

"Thanks. Detective Ryan,", Ziva said. "Take the bug back to your precinct and see if you can find out where they came from and maybe who bought it. Is that okay with you Detective Beckett?"

"That's fine," she responded. "Agent David, what do say we drop the titles, we're a bit more informal here, just use last names."

"Works for me, but you can call me Ziva. Somehow David doesn't have the proper ring to it."

"I see what you mean," Beckett replied with a chuckle then addressing Ryan said, "Go on Ryan, you're suppose to still be on desk duty anyway."

Turning back facing Ziva she spoke, "Ziva, when we get some time I'd like to sit down with you and find out more about Rick."

"Sure, Beckett. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go pick up McGee." She then headed out the door.

* * *

The Precinct

When Ziva and McGee arrived at the 12th they discovered Beckett, Esposito and Ryan already at their desks so she lead him over and introduced him to everyone.

"Is there someplace where I can set up?" McGee inquired.

"There's an empty desk right over here behind mine," Ryan said pointing to it.

As Esposito, Ryan and McGee worked at their computers Ziva observed Beckett putting up the new information on her murder board. Their latest victim, Gloria Purcell, had been shot in the chest, apparently as soon as she opened her door. Turning around Beckett saw Ziva watching her then heard her say, "A little old school isn't it, the use of a white board."

"It's what has always worked for me. I can sit here and study it, helps me put all the pieces together."

"Must work well for you. I hear you have the best closure rate in the NYPD. So what's next?"

"Well Ryan and Esposito are part of reason for that. We're even better since Castle came along. I've never met anybody that thinks like he does, completely outside the box. So, you ready to meet our resident Medical Examiner?"

"Sure, let's go and Beckett...as far as Rick is concerned, the box doesn't even exist."

The two ladies then headed for the elevator to see Dr. Parrish. _Lanie is gonna love Ziva,_ Beckett thought as they rode down to the basement.

* * *

The Morgue

Beckett pushed through the double doors into the always chilly morgue. She always wondered how Lanie or anyone else for that matter could work in this environment.

"Is it always this cold in here?" Ziva asked.

"Yes it is," came a voice off to the right before the person who said it stepped into view. "And who are you to criticize…"

"Dr. Parrish," Beckett said interrupting her before she could continue her tirade, "I'd like for you to meet NCIS Agent Ziva David - and Castle's sister."

"Say whaaat!" Lanie screeched.

"Lanie, please," Beckett again stopping her. "Ziva, meet Dr. Lanie Parrish, Medical Examiner extraordinaire."

"Pleased to meet you Dr. Parrish," Ziva told her.

"Please call me Lanie," the good doctor said, her voice still an octave higher than normal. "So, Castle's sister uh, that must make Martha your mother."

"Yep." Ziva replied.

"But Kate introduced you as Ziva David."

"I know, it can be confusing. Rick's full name is Richard Alexander Rodgers-David. It's not uncommon for an Israeli to include both parents birth name."

"Did you just say Castle is an Israeli?"

"Lanie we came…"

"Zip it Kate," Lanie snapped. "You want to know this as well as I do. Now where were we? Right, Castle is an Israeli. Carry on Agent David."

"Call me Ziva, Lanie. As I was about to say, Rick was born in Tel Aviv. Martha was there doing a play when she meet our father. When she discovered she was pregnant they got married and she stayed in Israel, she wanted her baby born there."

"Wow," was all Lanie could say.

"Girls," Becket nearly shouted. "Can we get back to the case now? We can catch up on Castle's history later."

"Okay, but we're not done here, I want to know everything." Lanie snapped back.

Just then Jonesy walked in, bid the ladies a good afternoon, handed Lanie a sheet of paper then turned and left.

"What's that?" Beckett asked. "Ballistics report," Lanie replied.

"What does it say?" inquired Ziva.

"Says the bullet taken from Ms. Purcell here matches the one from Maya Thompson."

"Anything else?" Kate and Ziva responded simultaneously.

"Only that she was shot at close range, powder burns on clothing suggest less than three feet. Other than that she was a healthy forty-four year old woman."

"Kay Lanie, thanks. Let's go Ziva."

* * *

Back to the Bullpen

Upon their return to the bullpen and reaching her desk they sat, Ziva taking a seat in what has come to be referred as Castle's chair.

Beckett was about to say something, she never let anyone sit in _his_ chair. Demming even tried once and she told him "no". That was the chair she loosed the screws on during the 'Wrapped up in Death' case making Castle think he was cursed when it collapsed with him in it, fortunately he wasn't hurt. But no, Ziva was Castle's sister, she could sit there, so she said nothing. Instead she focused her attention on the three men working diligently at their computers, "We come up with anything yet?" she called out to them.

"Found where the 'bug' was purchased," Ryan being the first to speak. "Where?" Beckett instantly asked.

"Specialty Electronics, Canal Street and Broadway," he answered.

"Just sent you that conversation between Maya and Rodgers, Detective Beckett," McGee said.

"Thanks McGee and it's just Beckett, okay." McGee nodded his head letting her know he understood.

"What about you Espo?"

"Printing out financials on Maya as we speak." He told her.

"Kay, Espo take McGee and go check out that store, see if they can remember who bought them, a description, how they paid. Ryan, how we doing on traffic cams?"

"Found one on the corner at Maya's apartment, should have it shortly. Am also checking for any near that store."

"Good, let us know when you get them."

"I need to call Alexis," Ziva said suddenly. "She doesn't know I'm in town yet."

"Use the conference room, it'll give you some privacy," Beckett told her.

Ziva entered the conference room closing the door behind her and immediately pressed on Alexis' number, it was answered after the first ring.

Alexis Castle sat in the waiting room, waiting on any further news on her father when the cell phone in her hand began vibrating. She looked to see who it was calling , thinking it might be Kate checking on her dad, instead she saw her sister's (she never called Ziva her stepsister) picture, she hit answer while immediately heading to the restroom for some privacy.

"Ziva, thank god it's you. Dad's been shot, " she rattled off so fast she wasn't sure if Ziva understood anything she said, but then she heard her voice.

"Lex, calm down, I know all about it and I'm sorry, I should have called as soon I got in town but…"

"You're in New York, where Ziva, where are…"

"Slow down Lex, let me talk, okay. I'm at the 12th Precinct helping the detectives here find out who shot him."

"But we heard it was Detective Ryan." Alexis claimed.

"I know that was the rumor, but it wasn't him, okay. Now is my Mother there?"

"Yeah, let me go get her."

A couple minutes later Ziva heard her mother speaking. "Ziva my dear, I'm so happy you're here. Alexis has filled me in; we're so glad that Detective Ryan didn't shoot Richard. So, when can you make it to the hospital?"

"I will be there in a couple of hours, Mother, I'm waiting on some information to come in on our shooter."

"Good, we'll see you then." Martha said then heard the call disconnect.

As Ziva walked back into the bullpen she witnessed Beckett getting off her cell. "What's up?" She asked.

"Espo just sent me a picture of the guy who bought the 'bug', plus other equipment. Seems the store owner video records all transactions of this type."

Just then Ziva's phone rang, seeing it was McGee she answered, Whatta ya got McGee?"

"Yeah, Esposito just…" she paused listening then said, "oh, okay, will do."

"Did McGee have something?" Beckett asked.

"Said he sent the same picture to his computer, wants me to run it through facial recognition," she replied as she moved over to McGee's desk, where she typed in a few commands and watched as the program started.

"Think I got something," Ryan shouted from the doorway of the video tech room.

Beckett and Ziva scurried to join him. Getting there they saw a still picture on the monitor of a man wearing a set of headphones. The face of the man was somewhat obscured so Ziva asked if he could enlarge and enhance it. After doing so Beckett brought up the picture Espo sent her and placing it next to the one on the screen, said, "That could be our guy."

"Sure looks like him," Ziva agreeing. "Lets see if facial recognition has anything yet."

Returning to McGee's desk she saw the program had stopped. There on the right side of the screen was a picture of their potential suspect and on the left his bio.

As Beckett and Ryan came up beside her she began reading from the screen. "Huesan al-Sharifi, an Irani nationalist, family dates back to the 14th century Persians, reportedly has close ties to the Taliban. This is the guy Rick and Gibbs had a lead on last summer."

"How the hell did he get into the U.S. Ryan? Ryan asked furiously.

"That's not what's important right now," claimed Ziva. "What is, is how he's going to get out."

"Ryan, check the footage for the next morning, see if he caught a taxi, got on a bus, anything to see what direction or where he might be going." Beckett ordered.

Ryan returned to the tech room immediately fast forwarding the video to the time of the shooting looking for their suspect. Something caught his attention as he witnessed the paramedics wheeling out Castle's body. A man had approached them, spoke briefly to one of them then casually turned and walked away, however, when he turned the camera caught an excellent full frontal view of his face. It was their suspect. Ryan at ounce called Ziva and Beckett back to show them what he found.

"Shit!" Beckett shouted, "He knows where they're taking him. We need to get to the hospital. Ziva, let's go. Ryan, let Montgomery know."

Beckett hit the elevator 'call' button and the doors opened, she rushed in running smack dab into McGee who was just beginning to exit, knocking him back into Esposito who ended up slumped against the back wall. "Jeez Beckett, What's the rush?" Espo yelled ounce he righted himself.

"The perp knows where Castle is, probably sticking around to see if he needs to finish the job" She rattled off at the same time she was pressing the button for the parking garage. As they were descending Beckett's phone pinged indicating a text. She quickly opened it up, seeing it from Ryan. _**Capn sent detail to hospital for security.**_

"What'd it say Beckett?" Ziva asked. Beckett showed her the text then showed Espo and McGee also. As soon as the doors opened they took off running for their vehicles, McGee with Esposito, Ziva with Beckett. Engines then roared to life, tires squeeling as accelerators were floored propelling them toward the exit. As they hit the street gumballs were activated, sirens turned on and traffic parted like the Red Sea offering them a clear pathway to their destination.

Huesan al-Sharifi had been sitting in this diner, across from NY Presbyterian hospital, for the better part of four hours. From his table he had an unobstructed view of the main entrance and the driveway to Emergency. With the turn of his head he could see and hear the overhead television which was tuned to a local news channel, currently reporting on the condition of celebrity writer Richard Castle, a New York native who was shadowing NYPD Detective Kate Beckett, his muse for his best selling 'Nikki Heat' series novels.

NEWS FLASH suddenly appeared on the screen, then quickly cut back to the reporter, "This just in," the reporter said. "According to our source Richard Castle is out of surgery and although his condition is still listed as critical he is expected to make a full recovery. Please stay tuned as we will be bringing you up-dates as they occur." The screen then cut to a commercial.

_Fucking great,_ Huesan thought, now he'd have to sneak into the hospital in order finish the bastard off. Getting up he exited the diner and began making his way across the street. Upon entering he walked over to the receptionist, telling her his brother was there for heart surgery and asking where he needed to go.

While he was doing this he failed to see the two uniformed police officers that came in right after him, that went straight to the elevators where without delay were able to snag an empty car up to their assignment, protection of their friend, Richard Castle. To them Castle was more than a writer gathering research, he was Detective Beckett's partner. He has saved her life on numerous occasions, which has gained him the respect of not only everyone at the twelfth but the entire NYPD.

Huesan al-Sharifi knew he couldn't just walk up there and put a bullet in the mans brain. He needed some sort of plan, a plan that would allow him to walk around without much attention being cast upon him. He happened upon a door that read 'Locker Room'. He quietly pushed open the door, stepped in listening for anyone else who might be in there, but finding nobody. He located the clean nurses uniforms, found his size and changed. He began going through the lockers without padlocks hoping to find some sort of ID. He finally found a chain in one of them with some cards, in plastic protectors, attached to it. They weren't ID cards, no picture, so thinking quickly he removed the fake license he carried from his billfold and inserted it in one of them. Checking that his silenced twenty-two revolver was nestled safely in his waist he stepped out in the hall in search of his prey.

The two unmarked police cruisers pulled up to a stop at the entrance of NY Presbyterian Hospital. They had turned off their sirens and gumballs two blocks earlier. If their suspect was close by they didn't want to be announcing their arrival. The three detectives and one agent exited the vehicles and gathered together. Ziva was looking up and down the street, finally tapping Beckett on the shoulder pointing to the diner on the other side. Beckett sent Esposito over to see if anybody there had seen their suspect then to meet them inside.

Beckett upon entering went straight for the reception desk, flashed her badge then showed her the picture of al-Sharifi asking if she had seen him, the woman telling her 'yes' maybe fifteen, twenty minutes ago, said his brother was there for a surgery, wanted to know where to go so she told him forth floor.

Beckett went back and joined up with Ziva and McGee just as Espo was coming in. "What did you find out Espo?" She asked.

"Waitress there said he sat at a front table for a really long time just staring out the window, left about thirty minutes ago."

"Kay, we know he's here and probably on the forth floor. When we get there you and McGee go right, me and Ziva will go left. Let's get this bastard."

Huesan al-Sharifi walked the corridors of the forth floor, searching rooms, looking for the subject of his anger. He needed to finish this so he good get on with the rest of his mission, kill the other person responsible the death of his family. The two snipers that murdered his son, his wife, his brother and two cousins…'The Ghost and the Darkness'.

He came upon a room, the sign above the door said 'Waiting Room'. He looked inside seeing a lone male figure at one end and two red headed women at the other end. He wondered if any of these persons were relatives of Richard Castle. Maybe he should kill them now he wondered, no, maybe afterwards, so he moved on. Farther down he saw another room, the sign above saying 'Recovery'. This door had two police officers standing guard, this has to be where his prey is, he would just have take out the sentries first.

Huesan al-Sharifi was so engrossed in his thoughts he failed to hear the footsteps coming up behind him till someone shouted. "Huesan al-Sharifi, NYPD! Stop where you are, raise your hands and turn around!"

Immediately upon hearing his name being called Huesan pulled his weapon from his waist and spun around raising the gun with the intent on killing the one preventing him from completing his mission. He was however a nanosecond to late, the bang of a gun being fired, then the impact of something penetrating his forehead was the last thing he ever heard and felt as he stumbled back, then falling down to the well polished linoleum floor.

As Beckett and Ziva turned the corner to the hallway, that would take them past the waiting room and on to recovery, they saw a male nurse ahead of them. Beckett was just about ready to call out to him when Ziva stopped her. "What?" Beckett quietly inquired.

"His shoes," Ziva responded just as quietly. "A nurse would never wear shoes like that while on duty."

Beckett took a hard look at the mans feet before giving Ziva a agreeing nod. Beckett pulled her Glock-17 from her holster, just as Ziva was doing the same with her Sig Sauer, then began shouting, "Huesan al-Sharifi, NYPD. Stop…!"

Ziva never took her aim off Huesan as he made, what could be considered a textbook spin turn. The head turning first, followed by the shoulders, then the lower body coming around for a full frontal face-off, the arm with the weapon straight, starting to rise up in front of him. That's when she squeezed the trigger of her Sig, watching as the projectile hit him in the exact spot she had been aiming…center of his forehead just above the eyes.

"Ziva!" Beckett yelled. "What were you thinking!"

"Never hesitate, Beckett."

"You could have missed. Hit an…"

"I never miss, Beckett." Ziva responded as she saw Beckett look at her as if she just grew two heads.

"Kate! Ziva! Alexis yelled upon seeing them as she came running out from the waiting room. "What going on, we heard a shot?" She finished saying just before crashing into her sister.

"Lex, it's okay," Ziva said wrapping the girl in her arms. "It's over. The man who shot Rick is dead."

"You killed him?" Lex asked. "Yes Lex, I did," Ziva replied. "Good." Lex responded.

By now the corridor was becoming quite crowded as doctors and nurses came running in to see what the commotion was all about. Beckett had Esposito, McGee and the two uniformed officers secure the scene to keep them at bay.

Beckett retreated to the waiting room and placed a call to Captain Montgomery giving him a brief report on what happened then called Lanie telling her they had a body for her.

Ziva released Lex from her embrace only to be instantly engulfed in one by Martha. "Ziva sweetheart. Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?"

Ziva would have returned her mothers hug except her own arms were penned to her sides by those of her mothers so all she could do is respond with was, "yes Mom, I'm fine."

"Excellent," answered Martha relinquishing her hold on her daughter. "How long can stay dear?"

"Until I know for sure Rick is going to be okay."

Just then Beckett returned, Alexis by her side. "Well it looks like we're going to be here a while, we might as well make ourselves comfortable. And I'm just itching to hear more about the man I'm in love with."

"I knew it! I knew it!" Alexis screamed immediately wrapping Kate in a hug.

"Oooh Katherine, there is just so much you don't know about our family. Come my dear, this may take a while." Martha said in true dramatic fashion.

That brought a chuckle from Ziva as she responded, "That's an understatement Mother. Rick's story would fill more volumes than his Derrick Storm books."

"So where shall I begin?" Martha stated. "The beginning Grams, there's so much I don't know about Dad also." Alexis begged.

"Yeah Martha, the beginning," Kate agreed.

"Okay then," Martha said. "I was in Tel Aviv doing 'Hello Dolly' when I met Richards father, he came backstage after the performance, introduced himself and asked me out to dinner and I accepted…."

For the next couple of hours Kate sat there listening intently to the story Martha wielded, only to be interrupted occasionally when Ziva added something. Even Espo, McGee and Ryan, who brought in the pizzas, when he arrived, were stunned by what they heard.

It was all just so unbelievable, nothing like the Castle they _thought_ they knew. Him enlisting in the Marines, (much to the dismay of his farther) graduating with honors from Recon school, becoming a sniper, becoming friends with fellow sniper Gibbs, the pair of them becoming known as 'The Ghost and The Darkness'. Gibbs getting him hired on as a NCIS agent.

"I thought all citizens were required to do a two year stint in the Israeli army," Esposito stated.

"Not all," Ziva responded, "Rick had dual US/Israeli citizenship, so he was somewhat exempt. Though he could have opted for the Israeli army instead."

"Yes dear but your father would never have let it end at that. He would have groomed him the same way he did you."

"So who is your and Castle's father?" Ryan inquired. "Some bigwig general."

"Go ahead, tell them dear," Martha said.

Ziva looked around seeing all eyes were upon her, so taking a deep breathe before speaking she told them, "Mossad Director Eli David."

The room went deathly quiet. Never mind a pin, you wouldn't even have heard a feather hit the floor. Nobody even breathed, no one dared speak. That is no one except for the man now standing in the doorway. "Did somebody just mention my name?"

"DAD!" Ziva screamed, jumping from her chair upon hearing her fathers voice then running into his open arms where she was wrapped up in a bear hug, lifted off her feet and given a kiss to her forehead before being set back down.

"So happy you could make it Eli," Martha said when he walked over and took her in his arms giving her kiss a kiss to her cheek.

"I was in London when I heard. Got here as soon as I could." he replied. "So how is my son doing?"

"Better than expected," came another voice from the doorway. "Family of Richard Castle?"

Everyone raises a hand. "Okay," he said as everyone started gathering around. "I'm Doctor James Kildare, the surgeon who operated on Mr, Castle. I apologize for not getting in to see you sooner but I needed to do another operation immediately after completing Mr. Castle. You already know he took a bullet to the chest. Fortunately the bullet was a small caliber, a larger caliber would have caused much more damage. The bullet nicked the number three rib on his left side, ricochet up and to the left piercing the left lung and the left pulmonary artery.

We were able to retrieve the bullet and repair the damage, however the lung was weakened due to the penetration, that is why we are keeping him on a breathing tube. He had also lost a lot of blood which we are replacing. Prognosis at this time is very good. I will check on him again in the morning, if his breathing has improved I will discontinue the induced coma meds and and take the tube out. Are there any questions?"

"How long after the meds are stopped will the tube be removed?" someone asked.

"Varies but in this case I would say between 12 and 24 hours," the doctor replied. "Anything else?"

"No? Very well. Mr. Castle will be moved to Intensive Care sometime during the night which is on the next floor up. I suggest everybody go home, get a good nights rest and come back in the morning." After receiving several thank you's he turned and left.

At 6:00AM Dr. Kildare and a nurse entered Richard Castle's hospital room which was now located in ICU. After doing a thorough exam he made some notes to Castle's chart then said to the nurse. "He's doing good. Go ahead and take him off the induced coma meds but lets keep close watch on him. I'll be back later to check on him." He then left as the nurse went about carrying out his instructions.

At 8:30AM Eli David, Martha Rodgers, Ziva David and Alexis Castle stepped off the elevator onto the 5th floor, Intensive Care Unit, of the hospital; there to see their son, brother, father. They approached the large semi-circular nurses station, Eli asking one of the nurses there what room he was in. Being told that hospital policy limited only two visitors, at a time, but she would give them all a few minutes first, she then lead them to his room.

"The induced coma medication was stopped at 6:00AM," she said after reading his chart, that she had brought with her, "and a nurse checks up on him every hour." She then left leaving them alone with the patient.

They gathered around the bed staring down at Ricks body each with their own thoughts but each thankful he was alive. "Ziva, why don't you and Alexis stay with him a while. Martha and I will relieve you in about an hour. We will keep watch over him. Okay."

"Okay Dad," Ziva replied. "Sounds good Gramps," acknowledged Alexis as Ziva and Martha both began laughing.

"Oh god Alexis, how many times have I told you to call me Eli, Grandpa, gramps makes me sound so old. And you, giving Ziva a look, are not so old that you cannot give me a grandchild too."

"Dad!" she clamored quietly as a blush began creeping up her face, her embarrassment getting Alexis to laughing also. Martha then took Eli's arm an lead him out of the room.

At 10:30 AM Kate Beckett entered the hospital, went straight to the elevators pushing the call button when she got there. A set of doors instantly open and she got in then pushing the button for the 5th floor. As it began its ascent she started thinking about everything she had learned about Rick the previous evening. Her thoughts were interrupted when the elevator ding announcing her arrival.

As she started down the corridor toward the waiting room she spotted Eli and Martha headed her way. "Katherine darling, so glad you could get here early," Martha said, pulling her in for a hug.

When Martha released her she moved over to where Eli was standing receiving a hug from him also. "Ziva and Alexis are with him now why don't you go relieve them. He's in room 509."

Kate entered Ricks room, where she was immediately being given a hug by Alexis, even Ziva took her in a brief embrace. "How's he doing?" Kate asked when they separated.

"We'll know shortly," Dr. Kildare replied hearing Kate's question just as he entered. "Good morning ladies, if you'll let me at my patient we will be able to see just how well he is doing.

Moving to a far corner the three women watched as the doctor performed his examination.

"Good news ladies, he is doing well beyond my expectations, so well in fact that I'm going to have the breathing tube removed, so if you all will be so kind to step out of the room for a brief period I will get an anesthetic tech and assistants in here to perform the removal."

8:00 PM

Kate entered Room 509 to take her turn to sit with Castle, relieving Alexis. They had switched to only one person in the room at a time, changing out every thirty minutes. This gave them time to communicate with him on an individual basis. "Any changes?" She asked as she took the seat vacated by Alexis.

"He stirred a little bit but otherwise no," Alexis answered then left the room.

Kate could tell that the girl had been crying and she couldn't blame her. This is her father, her only parent since Meredith basically abandoned them when she was three and Rick was left to raise her on his own. She took his hand in hers rubbing small circles on the back of it with her thumb and began talking to him. "That's a great girl you have there Castle, you did a great job raising her, I know you'll do the same with ours." _Whoa Kate where that come from her inner voice asked._ 'Because he's my 'one and done she answered.' "I know that's pretty presumptuous of me Rick but I do love you and there's nothing I'd like better than to bear your child, after we're married of course."

Just then she felt a gentle squeeze against her fingers. Her eyes instantly shot to his seeing them flutter until they opened fully and he speak. "Whe…whe…"

"Don't try to talk Rick. Let me get a nurse in here," Kate said as she began pressing frantically on the Red Emergency Call button.

Within seconds a nurse came rushing in, "What's the matter? She asked as soon as she entered.

"He's awake and trying to talk," Kate responded. "Let me get him water," the nurse answered snatching the large plastic cup off the table and heading to the restroom.

Moments later she returned, cup in hand. "Lets raise him up a little," she said pressing a button that elevated him into a semi sitting position then placed the straw to his lips telling him to take small sips.

After taking several sips never taking his eyes off Kate he tried speaking again. "K…Ka…Kate," he finally got out still somewhat hoarsely. "I'm here Rick," she said in return.

"Whe…where's here?" He asked. "Presbyterian hospital. You were shot, remember," Kate replied.

'Oh, yeah…Alexis?

"She's here as is Martha, Ziva and Eli. You want me to get them?"

"Not yet, want to talk to you a minute first. Need more water please.

Kate picked up the cup, placed the straw to his lips and he drank. When he finished and she had set the cup back on the table he reached over and took her hand in his saying, "I think I was dreaming."

"Oh yeah. About what?" She replied wondering if was true that people in a coma could still hear.

"You. You said you loved me and something about child bearing."

"Well what if I told you that was no dream that I actually did say I love you. What would you say to that?"

"I'd say I love you too Katherine Beckett. We can work on the child thing when I get healthy enough."

"You missed an important part Castle."

"Oh yeah. What part would that be Beckett."

"The part where I said 'after we're married', Castle."

"A mere technically my dear detective."

"Nothing mere about it, Castle. To begin with you need to take me on our first date, following that a lengthy courtship, but not too lengthy, ending in a proper proposal, where I say yes, followed by a small wedding, a honeymoon, preferably in a warm climate and finally an appropriate length of time as a married couple before we begin trying for a child.

"Wow Kate, looks like you've got our future all planned out."

"Damn straight I do. Now if you don't mind there's something I really need to do."

"What's that?"

"Kiss you." And without any further hesitation she stood, leaned over him, placed her lips against his and proceeded to do just that. It wasn't one of those deep passion filled kisses but it lasted long enough that it conveyed their feelings for each other.

"Hope I'm not interrupting," someone said from the doorway.

"Nope, we're done for now," Kate responded pulling herself away from Castle.

"Good, because that's probably going to be the limit of his sexual activity for a while," Doc Kildare replied with a bit of humor while walking in till he stood at the foot of the bed.

"I'm Doctor James Kildare, your surgeon, Mr. Castle. How are you feeling this evening?"

"I've been better but at least I'm alive what with being shot and all." Castle replied just as Kate leaned in telling him she as going to let the rest of the family know he was awake.

A couple hours later after Eli, Martha, Ziva and Alexis left; Kate remained. She had told him how they caught and killed the man that shot him, how at first they thought it was Ryan. Rick was able to immediately able to dispel that idea, he had seen where the shot came from. "Anyway," she finally said, "IA will want to get a statement from him. Probably in the next day or two."

"Not a problem, don't think I'm going anywhere," He replied just as a huge yawn overcame him.

"You get some rest babe, I'll see you in the morning." She then leaned over and kissed him a little more passionately than she had earlier. "I love you," she finished saying as she pulled away.

"I love you too," Rick replied as he closed his eyes and laid back, instantly falling asleep.

Kate stood there watching him, recalling her spelling out their future to him, smiling as she donned on her jacket and slipped quietly out the door closing it behind her. She headed straight for the elevator, didn't even notice Dr. Kildare and two nurses watching her.

Dr. Kildare, ICU Nurses Jackson and Jenson (don't ask) ceased whatever it was they were doing when they heard the sound of a ladies four inch heeled shoes coming down the hall. They knew exactly whom it was, there was only one woman still on the ICU floor that wasn't a patient or part of the medical staff, that was Detective Kate Beckett. They watched her as she strolled by completely oblivious to them or anything else around her and a smile on her face that would light up all of Manhattan.

"Two years," Dr. Kildare said. "Two years what?" the two nurses asked.

"She be back in two years only then it will be in maternity," he answered. "Pool time!" Jackson shouted. "Here are the rules." Jenson shouted in follow up.

* * *

"PAGING DR. KILDARE, PLEASE CALL EXTENSION 3301."

ICU Nurse Naomi Jackson raced to a phone, immediately punched in 3301, waiting for someone to pickup. "Maternity, Nurse Jorgenson speaking."

"Grace, it's Naomi in ICU. What's the name of the patient?"

"Son-of-a-bitch, he did it," Naomi muttered after learning who the patient is.

"Who did what?" Nurse Nancy Jenson asked.

"Kildare," Naomi responded rather disgustedly. "So what did he…wait…nooo…he didn't?" Nancy exclaimed.

"I'm afraid he did," Naomi said. "That pool is worth almost 25 thousand," Nancy retorted.

"How we doing today Kate?" Dr. Lorraine Kildare, Kate Castle's OBGYN asked.

END OF SCENE


End file.
